code_primalfandomcom-20200214-history
AJCW Page
~Opening date: 8/20/16~ ~"You thought we were done with you? Nah.. Come with me.. Into a new world."~ -Mist ~You dash through the forest, You stopped to listen as you heard two figures nearing. You whip around - ready to attack. A male coyote came up to you and snorted "Mist, We have a trespasser." You glance at him, Your glance turns to shock as you see the odd tooth necklace he was wearing. A smaller female coyote dashed out from behind him, She was wearing a weird bird necklace? She snorted at your face "Well well well, Who are you and what do you want? Being on our territory means you want something." You froze, A lie being formed in your head. But instead you speak the truth "My name is ____, And I didn't know you lived here, It's such nice land!" The male coyote glared at you, "Well ____. You might be able to join us. Where do you come from?" You glance. "My old group was ____ and I came here because you seem.. Kinda better." The female coyote barked "Well, We're not better then ____. But come along ____. And welcome to Code Primal.. Home of the loyal and spiritual." She hung a necklace over your neck and led you to camp.......~ ~Founding Date: TBD~ ~Realm: Netural, Leaning towards light~ ~Theme Song(s): Owl City - Beautiful Times (listen to it here)~ ~Member Count: 2~ ~Recruiting: No~ ~Allies?: No~ ~Ally Count: 0~ ~Realm Control: Zento~ ~Camp: N/A.~ ~Animal: Coyotes~ ~Tag Color: Golden~ ~Tag Badge: Mira~ ~Member Count: 2~ ~Current Elites: Mist | Moonlight~ ~Q. Will you ally with me?~ ~A. Depends on edginess.~ ~Q. how did u get that border~ ~A. Coding...~ ~Q. Coyotes? Why not wolves?~ ~A. Coyotes are way better, Why not coyotes?~ ~Q. Can I join?~ ~A. No, Not currently.~ ~Q. Will you accept big cats/do stuff for me?~ ~A. It's a coyote tribe...?~ ~Q. Why Gold and Mira?~ ~A. Dude. Go home.~ ~Is our page nice?~ No! It's blinding and horrible Yes! I love how it's put together ~Do you think Code Primal will do well?~ OF COURSE! Um.. Sure? NO IT'S AWFUL The Elites (x2) The Wanting (x2) The Shamans (x3) The Shamans' Apprentices (x3) The Primals (x∞) The Primes (x∞) The Hyper (x∞) The Elites These coyotes control the pack, They keep everything in tact and under safety. Following in with the forgotten arts of fairness - There must be 1 female Elite and 1 male Elite, The current pair of elites are the current founders. The Wanting These coyotes fill in for elites, If needed, They most likely set up Explores and keep everything under control when the elites can't. The Shamans These coyotes heal and tend for other coyotes, There's nothing really to say about shamans, The Shamans' Primes These coyotes are trained by shamans. They can get their shaman name before one of the shamans to be a helper. The Primals These coyotes are the bulk of the tribe. They work hard, They hunt for all other coyotes, And are respected because of their loyalty and bravery to Code Primal. The Primes These coyotes are younger then most, They are trained by Primals or Shamans to become Primals or Shamans, A hyper must be 3 Countings Old (4 real life days) to become a Prime. The Hyper These coyotes are the youngest out of the tribe, They are tiny and hyper - concluding they aren't allowed to step out of the Caring Den. They can still come to tribe meets (reversing the warrior cat code here). M e m b e r s VVVV You are only allowed to wear these OR nm items. Nonmembers VVVVV You are only allowed to wear these. 1 Warn = ''A brief ban on our personal chat. Apprentice duties. ''2 Warns = ''Mild punishment, Extended ban on our personal chat. ''3 Warns = ''Mild punishment, More extended ban on our personal chat chat. ''4 Warns = ''Harsh punishment, Full ban on our personal. chat ''5 Warns = ''Exile, No coming back ''~ Joining Code Primal ~ Name: Rank: Spirit: note. only overseers can have harmone as their spirit. please chose one from the spirits explained section instead Colored Tooth Necklace?: what color Coyote Breed: Freechat?: Quick Appearance: Quick Personality: Loyalty Promise: ~ Allying With Code Primal ~ Group Name: Animal: Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Deputy's Name: Deputy's Username: Realm: Realm Control: V N O T I C E V We prefer to ally with netural/light realmed group and other wolf/coyote groups. If you want to ally and to not fall into these 2 things, Please let me know personally. ~ Thank you for viewing Code Primal's Page! ~